


Love Works

by wreckedshoes



Series: Love Things [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, meanie, model!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: it was unplanned, but somehow Mingyu ended up having a couple photoshoot with his model boyfriend.





	Love Works

It’s cold when Wonwoo wakes up from his sweet slumber. He curls up in his blanket, not wanting to feel the heat from the sun burning against his skin. Next to him, his boyfriend is still sleeping soundly, his breath rising gently up and down and he crinkles his nose in his sleep. Wonwoo chuckles as he traces his boyfriend’s cheek with the tip of his finger.

“Wake up, dumbass.” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s lips and the younger mumbles incoherently as he flips over to the other side of the bed, his back now facing Wonwoo. The older laughs and tickles his finger against his boyfriend’s back, causing Mingyu wiggle in defense.

“Stop…” Mingyu groans and flops back to face his boyfriend. He slowly opens his eyes painfully at the sunlight coming through the blinds. 

“Good morning.” Wonwoo says as he pecks Mingyu’s chin, and as he’s about to fall asleep again, Wonwoo stops him with a small pinch to his hip. “Stop falling asleep~” he whines against his lips.

“What time is it?” Mingyu croaks. His voice is always deep and broken in the morning, and Wonwoo wouldn’t admit it out loud but it turns him on so much.

“Around nine.” Wonwoo answers as he sits up. Mingyu watches as his boyfriend spreads his arms out into a stretch. He could see the skin underneath revealing from his rising purple shirt, showing the curves at his thin waist leading down to that perfect ass of his. “I have to go to work soon.” 

Mingyu hums in response, a hand reaching out onto Wonwoo’s thigh. He should wake up to make his breakfast because God knows Wonwoo can’t cook anything for his life. Well then again it is Mingyu’s job to cook for his princess.

“Omelette or cereal?” Mingyu asks, rising up to rest his elbow onto his pillow and his head against his palm. His free hand is reaching out for Wonwoo’s hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

Wonwoo turns around, a sleepy smile on his lips and Mingyu had no choice but to smile back. Wonwoo is just so beautiful even after just waking up. He has his black hair perfect against his snowy skin, and those foxy eyes, soft lips, and crinkling nose. He is literally perfect.

Mingyu sits up, the blanket draping down his bare chest as he pulls Wonwoo into a tight hug. “You smell so nice.” He says against his neck, breathing in his scent as he places butterfly kisses on his shoulders. 

Wonwoo smiles into the touch. “Stop~” he whines but Mingyu only pulls his closer. “I have to work.” He wants breakfast and Mingyu hums before getting out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor. He looks for his slippers.

“Damn it, Bruno must’ve took my slippers again.” He says and Wonwoo laughs. Bruno is the name of Mingyu’s dog, who used to be a cute puppy but now grown into a full adult brown toy poodle. Wonwoo is never fond of dogs, but Mingyu and Bruno are an exception.

“Bruno! Bruno!” Mingyu calls loudly through the halls and the small dog came scurrying in with a blue slipper in mouth. “Come here.” He reaches his hand for his slipper but Bruno only growls in response, thinking his owner is playing a little push and pull with him. “Bruno, slipper, now.” Mingyu says but Bruno continues to refuse to listen. “Bruno!”

Wonwoo laughs at the scene as he perks his legs up. His boyfriend is an idiot and he loves it. “Come here, Bruno, come here.” he calls gently, patting his hands against the blanket. The dog perks up at his voice and jumps onto the bed, throwing the slipper away onto the floor in the process.

Mingyu pouts. “You don’t even like dogs.” He says. 

“Yeah but I like Bruno.” Wonwoo answers. “And you.”

“Haha, very funny.” Mingyu says as he gets out of bed and stretches out his long limbs. Wonwoo whistles at his boyfriend’s tan abs, causing him to laugh. “Where’s your cat?” He asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

“Probably in the living room.” he answers with a leisure wave of his wrist and Mingyu laughs, mumbling a small ‘cat people’ under his breath. He glares at him. “I heard that.”

“Good.”

 

“Babe!” Mingyu shouts from the kitchen as he put the freshly made breakfast onto the table. Wonwoo is probably in the shower since he’s not answering. So the smart thing to do is probably shout even louder. “BAAABE!”

“What?” Wonwoo shouts back from the bathroom. Mingyu hears the water shut off.

“Breakfast is ready!” He replies. “Also, YOUR DAMN CAT IS ON THE TABLE AGAIN.”

“Let Stella be,” Wonwoo says as he enters the kitchen with slightly wet hair that drips onto his shoulders and although seeing his state many times, Mingyu still gulps at the scene. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Mingyu replies quickly and sat down onto the seat. “Remove your cat and eat breakfast.” He says.

Wonwoo laughs. “She’s only a kitten~” he corrects as he gently took Stella into his arms. Stella is a Chartreux kitten, only about six months old as Wonwoo had just recently adopted his after continuous pleading from Mingyu. Pfft, dog people.

“Scratched up my shoe the other day.”

“Oh please your dog ate your shoe the other day, and he’s a grown dog.”

Mingyu mumbles something in between ‘touche’ and ‘okay fine’ as he stuffs his mouth with the toast. He watches as Wonwoo sips his morning tea, with Stella playing around in his arms with the string from the tea bag. “Your cat is stupid.”

“Your dog is stupid.”

“I always knew you love your cat more than me.” Mingyu huffs as he slides Wonwoo the plate of omelettes. Wonwoo only chuckles, settling Stella back down on the floor as he smiles at Mingyu.

“What? Jealous?”

“As if.”

Wonwoo laughs again. “You are such a child.” He says as he slices the omelette and feeds Mingyu the first piece. 

 

“When are you going to be back?” Mingyu asks as Wonwoo is putting his shoes on at the doorway. Even with his shoes on, he still isn’t as tall as his boyfriend and Mingyu smiles at that fact as he leans down and pecks Wonwoo’s forehead. “When are you going to be back~” he whines this time, a hand snaking around Wonwoo’s waist.

His boyfriend laughs at the whine and pulls Mingyu down into a kiss. “I’m not sure. Probably late tonight since it’s an all day photoshoot.” He answers and Mingyu pouts. “Why? Gonna miss me?”

“It’d be great if you’d give me blowjob before you leave.” Mingyu teases.

“Fuck you,” Wonwoo laughs as he gives Mingyu’s arm a slap before readjusting his bag back onto his shoulder. “Maybe later though,” He whispers and Mingyu’s eyebrows raises in excitement. “We’ll see, bye.” Wonwoo gives his boyfriend one last long kiss before walking out the door.

Stella is curling her gray tail around Mingyu’s ankle and purrs as if asking where her owner had gone off to. “She went to work, you dumb cat.” Mingyu says. He doesn’t really like cats, due to some traumatic childhood experiences he doesn't feel like explaining. But then again, Stella is different. She is a calm cat, she doesn’t do much. If she shows love then she shows it, if she doesn't then she doesn't. Mingyu chuckles. She’s basically just like Wonwoo.

Bruno walks over, his tongue panting out of his mouth. “Alright, alright,” Mingyu says. “I get it, you’re both hungry. I’ll get you guys breakfast.” Sometimes he thought of the two as his and Wonwoo’s own children. Yeah they’re like a family. A happy little family-

CRASH.

“DAMMIT STELLA NOT AGAIN.”

 

“Now you two be good.” Mingyu says, a finger pointing at the two little animals as he stood in front of the door to get ready for work. “I’m looking at  _ you _ , Stella. I don’t trust you.” The small kitten only blinks, tilting her tiny little gray fur head. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.” Jun says with a laugh. Minghao is also here. They usually came over to watch the pets when Wonwoo and Mingyu are out of the apartment because lord knows what the two creatures would do without any adult supervision. 

“Just go to work already so you won’t be late.” Minghao says in his usual sassy tone. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll be home usual time.” He says and bids his goodbye before closing the door.

 

Stepping out his car, Mingyu walks towards Diamonds Hotel for his drama shooting. He’s a chef in this drama and honestly he loves it. It’s been a while since  had last had an interesting character to play besides playing the charming crush or the cold CEO. Playing a chef this time would seem fun, considering how much Wonwoo loves his cooking.

There are a lot more cars in the employee parking lot than usual but Mingyu dismisses the fact as he enters the hotel. “What’s with all the cars in the parking lot?” Mingyu greets Seungcheol, the director and close friend. “Is there a celebration or something?”

Seungcheol shrugs with a yawn. “I think there’s a convention or something. Joshua said something about a celebrity coming into the hotel.” He says.

“Who?”

“I don’t know. But I’ve heard others talking about  _ hot _ she is.”

Mingyu raises a brow. “Really,” he says, intrigued. “How hot is she?”

“Seokmin only saw a glimpse but he says she had the sexy vibes all around her.” Seungcheol flaunts and Mingyu laughs. The older is still single after all, he has all the options in the world before choosing the right one. 

“Should we go check it out?” Mingyu suggests and Seungcheol, raises a brow as he gives the younger a sly smile. “What?” Mingyu asks.

“Bro, don’t do this to Wonwoo. Hhe won’t be happy if you’re checking out other girls.”

“What? I’m not!” Mingyu retaliates childishly against the older. “Hyung, don’t say that! I’m doing this for you! Lord knows how much lonelier you’re going to become!” He says and Seungcheol gasps the same childish tone, covering his mouth as he is  _ so offended. _

“Hmph! Whatever, I’m going to go to her and ask her out then!” Seungcheol says as he stomps his way out of the kitchen and Mingyu follows behind, readying his camera to record his hyung’s rejection. 

“Where is she?” Mingyu asks.

“In the lobby, I think.” 

Mingyu follows the older as they chat their way to the lobby and as expected, there are many cameras, and photographers, and guards, and fans. Mingyu watches as both male and female fans are outside the glass doors holding up signs with words of affections. He wonders who it could be to bring their entire fanbase over.

A female fan suddenly recognizes and she starts squealing along with the others when they noticed him. Mingyu gives a chuckle before waving a hand.

“Do you see her?” Seungcheol asks.

Mingyu looks through the guards, peaking over their heads. God bless his height. Seungcheol is next to him, whining as he is unfortunately not tall enough as Mingyu. The younger laughs under his breath and went back to looking around. It is definitely a photoshoot, a model is here probably. Mingyu wonders who.

“Alright, nice job, we’ll take five!” The director says and Mingyu watches as the photography crew slowly disperses into their break. He looks around for the model, only to gasp when he saw a familiar figure getting up from the seats and he pushes his way through the staff.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu gasps and watches as his boyfriend perk up at the voice before slowly turning around and brightening into a smile. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Wow, not even a kiss? I have the best boyfriend in the world.” Wonwoo says in a sarcastic tone as he walks to hug his boyfriend who then process to press his lips against his own. 

“It’s nice to see you too but why here?” Mingyu asks. His face reads full of confusion as Wonwoo had his arms around him. His makeup is fully done and he is wearing a short, tight shirt that carves out all his curves that made Mingyu swallow at the scene.“You didn't tell me your photoshoot is here in the hotel.”

Wonwoo pouts. “I wanted to surprise you.” He says and Mingyu smiles, kissing his lips again. He holds him tight and Wonwoo smiles onto his lips.

“Hey, Gyu, did you find the hot girl yet?” Seungcheol suddenly says as he walks up to his tall friend and freezes as he made eye contact with Wonwoo. “Whoa, what’s Wonwoo doing here? Where’s the hot model?”

Wonwoo raises a brow before giving Mingyu a tense look. “Hot girl?” He repeats with such a scary tone and Mingyu could swear he feels Wonwoo stabbing him with the cold look in his eyes. He retreats his arms and proceeds to fold them instead. “Who’s this hot model you are looking for?” Wonwoo asks oh so gently and Mingyu gulps.

“Y-You of course!” Mingyu cheers. “F-Found you!” He says and Seungcheol gives a confused look. 

“What are you talking about, Gyu? We are just looking for the hot girls aren’t-”

Mingyu laughs nervously as he covers Seungcheol’s mouth, preventing him speaking any further. “Haha, that’s enough joking,  _ right Seungcheol hyung? _ ” The older mumbles breathlessly under Mingyu’s palm. “Haha, you’re so funny hyung, you should get back to work and prepare the table decorations.” He says, forcibly pushing him away.

Seungcheol does go away eventually but Wonwoo’s temper doesn't. Don’t get him wrong, he rarely shows his jealousy, but instead he just replaces it with the cold shoulder. And denial. “I’m not mad.” Wonwoo always says. “Why would I be mad?”

Mingyu is about to speak when the photography director butts into their conversation. “Wonwoo, the shoot is starting now.” He says and Wonwoo nods in response, giving Mingyu a pat on the shoulder before walking off to do his job.

Mingyu watches from afar as his boyfriend poses for the camera. He is as elegant as ever, striking poses as if they are nothing. Other guys are staring, much to Mingyu’s dislike. That is the thing with Wonwoo. He always needs to  _ compete _ for Wonwoo. Contrary to what Wonwoo says about a prize that only the best can get.

“Here, you look cold.” Mingyu says as he rushes into Wonwoo’s break and chivalrously covers him in his black coat. He gives the drooling male fans a glare, disgusted at how they are looking at his and only his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo smiles in response at the action as he covers himself. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” He asks Mingyu who shook his head. 

“The drama shooting doesn’t start until tonight.”

“Wonwoo, you’re up in two.” The director says, and looks at Mingyu. “Oh isn’t he your boyfriend?” He asks and Wonwoo nods with a shy smile. The director claps. “That’s awesome! I was hoping for a duo photoshoot today too! How about having a shoot with your boyfriend?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widens before giving Mingyu a look. The younger shrugs; he is fine with it, it isn’t the first time he had a photoshoot before. 

“Sure.”  They both says in response and smile at each other. 

 

“Wow, someone looks handsome.” Wonwoo greets as he leans against the doorframe of Mingyu’s makeup room. He’s dressed in a tuxedo, hair styled handsomely and clothes tight against his frame. He smiles and walks towards him, his heels loud at each step. “You look so hot.”

Mingyu smirks at the response as he stares at Wonwoo in the reflection. He leans back against the chair and crosses his legs. He gives off a CEO feel and Wonwoo stood behind the seat with a proud smile on his lips. “I do look nice, don’t it?” Wonwoo. He had done many photoshoots before, everyone loves an actor with the looks of a model.

Wonwoo smiles and slowly slid his hands down Mingyu’s chest, lifting the younger’s face up and giving him an upside down kiss. “You always look nice.” He whispers to him, his bangs falling down onto Mingyu’s forehead.

Mingyu smiles against the model’s cherry flavors lips and relaxes into his seat, a hand bringing up to play with Wonwoo’s hair. “Hey,” he calls and Wonwoo raises a brow. “I love you.”

Wonwoo laughs. “I love you too.” He says and they spent the remaining time whispering sweet words into each other until their time is up. 

“You’re on in three.” A female staff member says from the doorframe and Wonwoo nods, hands off Mingyu’s chest. “God you two are so cute together.” She says before giggling away.

Mingyu only laughs at the response as he looks up at his blushing boyfriend. When the news first broke out that top model Jeon Wonwoo is dating actor Mingyu, the whole world went frantic.

“It’s because you didn’t even try to hide your face well enough, idiot.” Wonwoo would say.

“Ah yes, let’s just date each other hiding behind face masks and sunglasses and caps.” Mingyu would respond. 

 

The photoshoot starts with a simple concept. They were in the lobby, dressed in suits, and Mingyu sat on the couch, facing the camera. His legs are crossed and he had on a blank (one might say seductive) expression played on his face. Wonwoo’s sitting next to him, his waist hugged by Mingyu’s arm, as he pressed himself up against his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo leans back and Mingyu brushes his lips against Wonwoo’s temple. Once the first set is done, Wonwoo gets up first before smiling down at his boyfriend. “Stop trying to grab my ass.” He says and Mingyu threw his head back in laughter.

“Oops, here I was trying to be sneaky.” he says before getting up for their outfit change. He’s about to walk with Wonwoo into the same dressing room before receiving a judging look from him. “What? It’s not the first time I’ve watched you change.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo’s face heats up, especially after some giggles from the staff at the side. Mingyu laughs after Wonwoo gives him a hit. “Okay, okay, I’ll go away.”

The next outfit is casual. Mingyu had on a beige turtleneck sweater and a pair of loose auburn sweats. He found it more comfortable than the suits earlier.

He waits for Wonwoo outside of his dressing room door, playing with the little knots on the sweater and is startled when the door clicks open. “Wow.” Mingyu says as he stares at the older. Wonwoo’s  wearing matching turtleneck sweater that went down to his thighs, topping along with a thin cardigan and his hair was styled in mild curls. “You look great.”

Wonwoo laughs. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he replies and flicks at Mingyu’s pectoral through his sweater, earning a small laugh. 

They head towards one of the suites for their next photoshoot. “We’re working on the bed now.” The director says and Mingyu whispers a cheerful ‘yes’ under his breath that made his princess laugh.

Wonwoo sits on Mingyu’s lap, facing him as the two got ready for the camera. He could feel Mingyu’s hand on the back of his waist, rubbing circles around them. “What are you looking at?” He smiles against his boyfriend’s lips. Mingyu beams in response and Wonwoo plays with his boyfriend’s hair as the photographer continues his job. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mingyu whispers and urges not to capture Wonwoo’s pink lips right there. Instead he slid him down, settling him down on the bed as he hovers over the older. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

Wonwoo laughs, placing his elbow on Mingyu’s shoulder. “I’m the mood for cheeseburgers.” 

“You’re always in the mood for cheeseburgers.” Mingyu says, now resting his chin on Wonwoo’s chest. “Funny how you eat so much cheeseburgers but don’t gain a single ounce of weight.”

Wonwoo caresses Mingyu’s cheek. “I do gain weight, I just work as hard to lose them, you idiot.” He says and the photoshoot ends it with one more photo before he gets off Mingyu’s lap. 

Mingyu follows him to the laptop that held the photos. Wonwoo’s concentrating on viewing the slideshow and Mingyu only places a hand on his waist to not disturb his work. “This one is nice.” Wonwoo would comment.. “I should’ve done better in this one.”

Mingyu doesn't speak during his critique. There are times they can fool around and there are times when they need to be serious. And with Wonwoo, he is always serious about his work, often dieting and having to think of new poses so everything wouldn’t become generic. 

After a few more photoshoots, the director announces a dinner break before finishing the shot with the ballroom setting. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo sit in the center of the lounge. Wonwoo had only eaten half a portion of his dinner before he decides to take a short nap before the final photoshoot. He rests his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, wrapped in a Mingyu’s jacket as the other reads over his drama script. It only takes a few moments until Mingyu hears the soft snores and purrs coming from his boyfriend. He smiles, slowly shifting to peck Wonwoo’s forehead. 

“You know, he’s glad you were here today.” Jihoon, Wonwoo’s manager and best friend, says as he walks over to the couple. Mingyu puts down his script, greeting the older with a smile. “He’s usually serious on the job, but today he looked quite relaxed because of you probably.” 

Mingyu blushes at the comment. He and Wonwoo have always had an unspoken rule to give each other personal space during their work times so neither of them would get distracted. He wonders if Wonwoo gets just as lonely as he does during filming without each other’s presence. 

“He had a lot of fun today.” Jihoon continues. “You two should work together more often in the future.” He says before taking his leave and Mingyu smiles to himself, resting his head on top of Wonwoo’s sleeping one.

Wonwoo wakes up when the break ends, rubbing his sleepy eyes and stretching his limbs. He turns to look at Mingyu, who’s staring at him with loved filled eyes. “Hi.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Wonwoo’s lips. 

“Good evening, beautiful.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo hums, hands cupping Mingyu’s cheeks for another kiss. The actor smiles wider as he leans in for another peck, and then another, and then another. “We need to get back on the photoshoot, princess.” Wonwoo nods, bumping their noses together before he parts to the dressing rooms. 

 

Their final photoshoot is held in the ballroom. Mingyu had finished getting ready first, standing with patience in the center of the dance floor as he waits for Wonwoo. He’s dressed in a dark blue tuxedo decorated with several sparkles here and there. It’s alright nighttime but he had requested his filming to be pushed back just by tiny, little bit so Wonwoo can finish up the photoshoot.

There’s a cough from behind and Mingyu turns to see Wonwoo standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling at him. The actor’s mouth slightly drops seeing Wonwoo in a dark purple suit with his hair styled and face lighted so perfectly under the ballroom light. 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu blinks out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Mingyu says, scanning his boyfriend. “You just look…so beautiful.” The way Mingyu lost his breath looking at Wonwoo is exactly how he feels in his heart. 

He’s absolutely breathtaking.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the sudden confession and a shy blush crosses his cheeks. “Well, you too.” He says, smiling at the floor. His heart is pounding fast in his chest and he feels like he’s traveled back in time to when he had first fallen in love with the other. He steps forward, smiling up at Mingyu as they begin their photoshoot.

Everything happens naturally, from the touches to the smiles to the impromptu dance in the middle of the ballroom. It’s magical, almost fairytale like even. Mingyu pulls Wonwoo close for one last shot and he holds Wonwoo’s chin before he presses their lips together. 

Their photoshoot finally ends and Mingyu parts slowly, staring into Wonwoo’s eyes with so much love He smiles and Wonwoo smiles back. “Well, today has been a fun day.” 

Wonwoo chuckles. “I wouldn’t say it’s over yet.” He says.

“Oh?” Mingyu smiles, “and what does that mean?”

Wonwoo beams and rests his elbows on Mingyu’s shoulders. “You didn’t hear it from me, but perhaps there might be a new character in your drama.” And before Mingyu can question anything, Wonwoo kisses him one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
